1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to window curtains, and more particularly to a multi-functional shading device which is adapted for selectively shading the intensity of sunlight.
2. Description of Related Arts
Curtains and the like such as drapes and portieres are common used for sheltering window, separating spaces, and etc since they are easy to open and close, and aesthetically appealing. Most of the curtains comprise a traverse supporter adapted to affix to a ceiling, a slider track mounted on a bottom of the traverse supporter, and a plurality of slats horizontally and suspendedly mounted by hanging strings respectively in such a manner by operating a pulley system, the slats are slid in a vertical movable manner, or individually rotated at the same time.
However, the curtain has several drawbacks. When the curtain is opened, an excessive amount of sunlight can directly be admitted into the house in which the sunlight not only can heat up the house but also is unpleasing to people""s eye. On the other hand, when the curtain is fully closed, it is capable of blocking all the sunlight effectively. People may alternatively need to turn on the light lamp in order to brighten up the house. Furthermore, people has not privacy at all since when the curtain is opened, an interior of the house is easily viewed from outside so that people may merely close the curtain for privacy and security or open the curtain for enjoying the sunlight.
Therefore, drapery is an alternative method that people is used for window curtain. The drapery usually made of woven which is lightweight provides decorative effects. The drapery also provides privacy for people because the drapery is semi-transparent that people from outside are vague to see through the interior of the house. Moreover, the drapery can partially block the sunlight so as to soften the sunlight. However, since the drapery is soft and light weight, the wind can cause it to sway which may create disturbing light effects and even has an embarrassment of xe2x80x9cflyingxe2x80x9d drapery.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional shading device which comprises a blind section and a translucent fabric section so as to selectively shade the intensity of sunlight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional shading device wherein the blind section and the translucent fabric section are operating individually so as to prevent the sections from being interfered with each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional shading device which is facilitated to be installed to a ceiling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-function shading device which can achieve all features of conventional curtains such as easy operation, less expensive, adapted to soften the sunlight, keep personal privacy, and providing an aesthetically appealing. In other words, the present invention is an all-in window curtain.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a multi-functional shading device, which comprises:
a top traverse supporter adapted for affixing to a top beam of a ceiling;
a first shading arrangement downwardly extended from the top traverse supporter comprising a base member and a first operating means for selectively lifting up the base member towards the traverse supporter and unlifting the base member to drop downwardly away from the traverse supporter; and
a second shading arrangement comprising a base stabilizer, a translucent fabric, which is folded in a Z-shaped manner, downwardly extended from the base member to the base stabilizer, and a second operating means for folding and unfolding the translucent fabric, wherein the first and second shading arrangements having different light intensity blocking abilities are adapted for selectively blocking lights passing through from one side to another side of the shading arrangements respectively.